Spread Your Wings and Fly
by YukinaHikaHime
Summary: Why am I here? He won't tell me, and I can't escape. But, I'm not ready to try yet. I'm curious, but scared to explore. I'm normally so confident, but now I feel so weak. All because of that bet... Rated T because it might get confusing...
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Ok, so yet again I've started another story, but it's one I quickly came up with. I confess, I'm not very well experienced with fantasy stories. This is more of an introduction, but I want to post this as a short chapter. I hope it's enjoyable anyway.

* * *

Rubbing my weary eyes, I opened them with a blurred vision. As soon as my sight had adjusted, I knew for sure I wasn't somewhere familiar. I looked around as I sat up; there was a hand on my knee. Screaming I jolted onto my feet to find the all too familiar face looking at me.

"Skye!" I screamed, scrambling backwards as far away as I could, quickly banging my back into the wall away from him. "W…where am I? Why am I here?"

"Don't worry beautiful, you're in my domain, safe from the rest of the world," Skye chuckled, pushing a loose strand of his glimmering silver hair. It was almost like his signature move. "Why you are here, I cannot say. It will take the mystique out of our relationship."

"What relationship? You kidnapped me as I was walking home from my shopping trip, how can there be a relationship for goodness sake!" I complained, pounding the wooden floor with my bare fists, ignoring the stinging as my frustrated hazel eyes stared into Skye's seemingly amused green ones. "Wait a second, 'mystique out of our relationship', it's just your little catch phrase, it means nothing."

"You don't seem to remember exactly why I stole you from the valley do you?" Skye laughed covering his mouth with his hand. "Don't you remember your promise, the bet?"

I then remembered. I can't believe I forgot. Losing my breath, I continued to pound the floor with all my fifteen-year-old might. I can't believe I lost that bet, it was such a simple victory to gain, but I lost anyway.

'If you can find a man to confess their love for you by the end of the week, then I'll leave you alone, but if you don't, then you're mine for eternity,' Skye's voice ran through my head, the aching it caused was sure to make my skull split in half.

"I can't believe it… but…" I sighed, pounding the floor once more as my mind triggered a thought. "I'm such an idiot; you knew all along no man would openly confess! You tricked me!"

"I didn't trick you, I tried to warn you, but you ran off in fits of laughter that I didn't get to. Is it not obvious that no man could openly confess to a woman who is so beautiful, even though she's so approachable? I know you're a very intelligent girl, but even though you're easy to talk to, for a man to say they love you, it's like telling a camel to live in the North Pole," Skye grinned. Making me turn to the wall behind me and punch it with all the irritated fury that was ready to burst out of me like steam in a kettle.

"I was so eager to win, I had the perfect plan, but work got in the way. Well, work always comes first. A thief's challenge is never first priority," I stammered, turning around on the heel of my feet, I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms against my torso. "So? What do you plan to do with me? You may have me captive, but I'm still a free woman. …I-It's such a shame I'm stuck here too… I-I was supposed to be going to Mineral Town with Celia to meet the new farmer there… I hope they don't get mad at me for this… Phantom Skye…"

"Ah, so the confident fighting woman realises her limits I see?" Skye smirked, making my heart pound violently. He's lucky I'm tolerant.

"I know my limits all too well, don't you dare question me! I don't care that I've been kidnapped, what I do care about is that I've let my friends down because you want me all to yourself!" I protested, banging both fists against the wall I was leaning on, and then quickly holding them against my chest as the stinging finally caught my attention. "What use do you have with ME anyway; I'm just a girl, nothing more and nothing less."

"You don't realise who you really are, or what's really inside you?" Skye laughed, making my headache furiously. "You don't even realise your arrogance is a mask do you?"

"What the hell is that meant to mean?" I stubbornly questioned as I crossed my arms across my chest again, then leaning my left foot against the wall to balance myself.

"Do you believe in fairy tales?" he questioned with a smirk on his face.

'What's that got to do with anything?' I thought to myself, my eyes widening at the strange question, then narrowing stubbornly again as I pushed the questioned aside. "Not really, no, I'm fifteen years old, not six."

"Well then, you might want to start believing again," Skye laughed in a taunting fashion.

"Phantom Skye, I always considered you ridiculous, but that's just taking it a step too far…" I laughed to myself with a smirk of my own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: I finally got around to posting something. Right, since I'm at my dad's, I can update this particular fiction, so I have. All I needed to do was add one more sentence really... I had forgotten that ages ago. Oops! Never mind now, I have finally made an update. This chapter is really short for a reason, which I hope I wrote this well enough for you readers to pick up on. Anyways, stop reading this, I hope you enjoy it!**

Watching her punch the wall repeatedly, something inside wanted me to stop her, comfort her, and reason with her. However, I didn't, soon enough she'll realise that no matter how many times she collides her fragile fists against the brick wall, she won't be hurt, even though her body reacts as if maybe the bone was breaking, or the skin was tearing, or the muscle was straining. Therefore, I continued to cook, because soon enough, with the little time left I have to show her the truth, all I can do at the moment is make her feel as comfortable as possible. I know, despite the circumstances and the awkwardness of the situation, she'll thank me in the future. It just takes time, but there may not be enough.

About half an hour later, I had finished, and smiling to be as polite a host as possible for my prisoner, I set the small table for two with the plate of curry and cutlery.

"Have some dinner, you need to get your strength back," I stated in a murmur. I looked at the girl huddled in the corner of the room, as her legs compressed against her stomach, and her arms wrapped around her legs while her head leant on her kneecaps, the saddened look on her face that for some reason, made me feel slightly guilty.

"I'm not hungry," she grumbled, not even looking at me. "I'd rather starve now I can't see my friends again."

I sighed and took a moment to close my and eyes and calm the frustration that was boiling in my blood.

'I don't have feelings for this girl. I do not love her, hate her, like her, or dislike her. I'm simply doing her a favour, and proving to myself I can do something with my life, other than stealing,' I thought quickly before breathing out once more and walking over to the ball that happened to be the girl I'm trying to help.

"Back off," she threatened. "There's nothing special about me. You have the wrong girl, now let me go home."

"I have no intentions of keeping you here forever. Just until you realise all that you are," I stated. She probably doesn't understand what I mean, but if I go straight out and say it, there would be no way she would believe me. 'Just one step at a time…'

"But the bet… you said that if I lost I'm yours for eternity…" she quoted, a small smirk creeping on my face.

"Once you realise what you are, you can go home. I promise," I chuckled, putting a hand out as her glare fixed on me.

"How can I trust you?"

"Because, if I didn't keep my promises, you wouldn't be here right now," I wittily answered, sitting myself next to her. 'There has to be a way to reach out to her…'

"Fine," she grumbled, sitting upright out of her ball position, a slightly happier but dampened expression on her face. "You better not have poisoned the food or something."

"What good would that do for either of us? I plan to show you something that could change your life, not kill you," I chuckled.

Exchanging looks, she got up, walked over to the table and sat down. Sitting opposite her, we ate in silence. I remember promising her she could try my curry.

"_You need to cook with love," she answered, a brief smile on her face before looking out into the night at the sparkling sea that shone in the moon's reflection._

"_Love huh? You may be right. I have the right ingredients, but I never thought about it like that," I answered taken back by her answer. My cheeks started to burn slightly, but it can't have been. 'No, don't be silly. I just need her to trust me so I can show her…'_

"What do you think?" I asked to break the silence as my thoughts diverted to reality. She was completely silent, but there was a slight tint of pink in her cheeks, as if her mind was thinking of something… precious to her. That could be anything though.

"You took my advice didn't you?" she questioned after she finished her mouthful.

"I asked for your opinion, so it would be rude not to," I chuckled.

I was surprised to exchange smiles with her. I may share no connection with this girl, but for any of this to make progress; I need to make sure she's as comfortable as possible. Even if it means losing all hope of sanity at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:** Finally an update! I admit, I'm very sorry for neglecting my work, even though I'm on my summer holidays. It's hard to find time lately, I'm the company to my family so I don't get much time. This chapter is more of a 'in the head' type, with little action, but I hope it's satisfying enough. I apologise for not updating again, and hope you enjoy it. One little note, I hope if you've been reading my other Skye-OC fic, that I don't create a grudge on him in my first fiction, this is purely a fantasy, no real romance. I'll leave 'No Ordinary Teen Life' for the mushy stuff xD

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Having been held captive for about a week now, I was starting to recognise the routine (if you could call it that) that Skye had set himself. Unfortunately because I don't seem to be going home to the people I love and care for so much (friends-wise of course) I didn't have to wake up particularly early. In fact, I could barely keep track of time; just guess by the amount of –or lack of– light in the one small window in the eastern side of the room. Skye never failed to serve the three most important meals of the day (according to Dr. Hardy's and Dr. Trent on his weekly visits): breakfast, lunch and dinner. I admit. I was surprised at the range of dishes he could cook, not that I was really interested eating in his company. I've confirmed that I'm not that depressed to completely give up. Skye's words (despite his annoying voice) plays in my mind the promise of setting me free. It's the only thing I can use against him and I can't think of a loophole to entrap me further. Between the periods of time Skye would spend cooking, he would search through a bookcase I never really took much notice of, handing me books fitting in the fantasy genre, with images of pixies, pegasi and _angels_ on the cover.

I admit, he does listen every once in a while, but these are definitely not my type of books.

Again, I admit, it's been a reasonably good time killer. Far better than watching him slave over a stove or lecture me about magical creatures and childhood fantasies of that kind.

'How boring', I would repeat to myself in my head. 'What's he trying to _prove_ anyway? I'm still a kid or something?'

--

Just like yesterday after eating lunch, another book left the bookcase and sat in my pale hands. Running a finger along the binding absently, the soft fabric that decorated the material tickled the endings of my fingertips, the only thing I could to feel anything nowadays.

Skye, like always, was walking across the opposite wall from me thoughtfully running a hand through his silver hair.

'What could he be thinking about anyway? Isn't he happy enough I'm his hostage? Well, _not his_, just a hostage', I thought as I watched for a couple more minutes.

Every now and then he'd stop, look at me, then carry on his pacing. Surely he'd make a rut in the wood sooner or later?

Evening quickly came and I stopped looking at another cover of an angel print and sighed.

"Where do you find the ingredient for our meals anyway?" I mumbled. …What a useless attempt at small talk.

"Isn't that obvious?" Skye smirked after halting in his tracks from pathetic pacing. I simply put the book on the floor and hugged my legs against my stomach.

"Can't be honest about anything can you?" I mumbled wittily.


End file.
